


Chuuya and His Starcatcher

by bbadkarmaaa



Category: Peter and the Starcatcher - Elice, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Abilities are there but it will be explained, Alternate Universe - Peter and the Starcatcher Au, Caring Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Chuuya is Peter, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai is Molly, Dazai-Typical Suicide Attempts (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), I hope I explained everything, In a way. It will be explained, M/M, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya Uses Corruption (Bungou Stray Dogs), Pirates Orphans and Lords oh my, Protective Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Sort of fantasy AU, The ADA is mostly the British, The Guild are Seafarers, The Port Mafia are Pirates, The Rats are the Mollusks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbadkarmaaa/pseuds/bbadkarmaaa
Summary: "At some point, we dream other dreams," the red-haired male's voice fell, deepened by the sorrow of what had occurred within the memory, "We change. We grow up."Almost as if a switch had been flipped, a yearning look snapped into place to hide the despaired look, a true sign that the magic was about to begin, "And so our story begins."-Supposing now the Japanese Empire . . .A land of lords, captains, orphans, sailors, pirates, and kings. Men hoist the sails and deck the ships awaiting them this early, gray, and misty dawn in 1885. This was a crucial year in the reign of His Majesty, Emperor Meiji. He had just appointed a new peer of the realm, Lord Fukuzawa Yukichi, dedicated to the Empire and a devoted father to Dazai Osamu. Lord Fukuzawa would take Dazai with him on each royal mission. Due to this, Dazai was given a life that few children would normally experience. A life that made him insatiably curious, bright, and pretty much friendless at school.Peter and the Starcatcher Au. You do not have to have seen the play or read the book to read this fic.
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi/Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya & Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 8





	Chuuya and His Starcatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aren and Ven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aren+and+Ven).



> This fic is dedicated to my loving spouse Aren and my lovely child Ven. I didn't exactly tell them about this fic, but I still wrote it in their honor. I love the both of them very much and Aren was the main reason why I watched Bungo Stray Dogs.
> 
> Welcome to my first fan fic in years. I have decided to start up again with this fic because it was the first time I have had enough motivation to write something in a while. I do hope I haven't gotten too rusty in my writing skills.
> 
> I decided to write this fic because I am currently performing in this play as Molly. I adore this play with my entire life and hope to share even the barest hint of the magic that is this play. I did try to fit in every character with their counterpart, so I do hope that the more minor characters are not as ooc as the main ones. I won't reveal who is who yet, so have fun finding out. If you haven't read or seen the play, don't worry. I will explain everything as best as I can so you don't have to. 
> 
> I will be creating a playlist for this fic and will post the link as soon as I finish it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story <3

#### Edge of the Port

_"When I was a boy, I wished I could fly."_

_Blue eyes stared out the window, and red hair fluttered through the wind. A soft smile adorned his fair face as he finally turned his gaze to look at the smaller boy. The smaller boy in question was young with black hair and grey tips in the front tufts. Overjoyed grey eyes gazed up at the older male. The two were standing in front of an open window, staring at the beautiful night sky by the bay. Waves crashed against the sand, leaving a faint, wet imprint as the water retreated back into the glowing ocean under the pale moonlight._

_"Me too!" came the soft voice of the younger child. Curious eyes seemed to bore into the redhead, wanting the story to continue on. Everybody had always wondered how the older male came to be, and nobody truly believed the tale unless they had been there. Names were omitted, moments were cut off, and nobody ever heard the complete story._

_"He had also dreamed about flying." Fond eyes moved down for a moment, caught in a memory, before he began to speak once more, "But the people around him didn't believe in dreams. Even then, he continued to dream. He had never cared about what people thought of him."_

_Nobody had ever asked the short male who the elusive 'he' was. Those who knew never truly seemed to share. It was almost as if this person didn't ever truly exist and was instead a forgotten memory of someone that never ceased to be a mystery. This was an enigma that few had managed to know and less had figured out. Yet, it was unknown as to why the older male kept this information from everyone else._

_"At some point, we dream other dreams," the older male's voice fell as he continued on, deepened by the sorrow of what had occurred within the memory. This had been a faint view into how he had been affected and it being one of the few tells that revealed that this 'story' may, in fact, be true, "We change. We grow up. Everything ends."_

_Almost as if a switch had been flipped, a yearning look snapped into place to hide the despaired look, a true sign that the magic was about to begin, "And so our story begins."_

-

#### Docks

> Supposing now the Japanese Empire . . .
> 
> A land of lords, captains, orphans, sailors, pirates, and kings. The dock was bustling with people moving with a purpose. Men hoist the sails and deck the ships awaiting them this early, gray, and misty dawn in 1885. This was a crucial year in the reign of His Majesty, Emperor Meiji. He had just appointed a new peer of the realm, Lord Fukuzawa Yukichi, dedicated to the Empire and a devoted father to Dazai Osamu. Dazai was adopted after his mother flew up to heaven when he was only six years old. In the years that followed, a caretaker was appointed to take care of Dazai and provide him with the path to becoming a good young man. Lord Fukuzawa would take Dazai with him on each royal mission. Due to this, Dazai was given a life that few children would normally experience. A life that made him insatiably curious, bright, and pretty much friendless at school.

"Friendless! Ha!" A boy with a hat pointed harshly at another boy.

Laughter coursed through the dock as two raven-haired boys ridiculed a shorter male. All three of the boys wore run-down attire, torn and tattered and muddled in dirt. The taller boy was quieter as if following the lead when it came to the smaller ravenette. He had hair covering the majority of his face, hunching his shoulders inward. The other cackling boy had longer hair coming down, green eyes squinted in almost mischief and adorned with crooked glasses, a torn brown hat resting upon his head. 

"Friendless? You mean like-" The taller boy seemed to follow the green-eyed boy's antics as he made fun of him. 

"Leave me alone!" The voice of the third boy finally spoke up. An irritated tone laced into the words. He was short, red hair framing his face. His blue eyes may have looked annoyed, but there was a deep sense of agony hidden within the orbs. He looked the thinnest out of the three of them. Suspenders held up his grey attire, barely holding up his loose pants. Dirt had been recently wiped over his forehead. 

"Orphans!" A sharp voice cut through the boys' laughter, that of an older male, "Most useless creatures on earth." 

Arthur Rimbaud was the schoolmaster at St. Norbert's Academy, a 'loving' home for orphans who had been cast out by mothers who can't feed them or love them. A large coat was placed upon his shoulders, a scarf wrapped around his neck to keep the breeze away. Long black hair reached his waist, flowing and healthy. The man looked to be a sharp contrast to the boys in front of him, with rich garments and clean skin.

"Time to get on the ship," he finally spoke and pointed out a small ship that had been docked among the rest, "Boys, you're off to be helpers to the Emperor."

The boys' did have time to react to what their headmaster had to say. From the ship's deck, a blonde male walked out, heading straight for the group. A large smile was placed on his face, a friendly look about him. He held a powerful aura about him, certainly the captain of the ship that they were standing in front of. Piercing eyes gazed over the three boys before he elegantly bowed to all of them.

"Welcome to the Neverland, my ship. My group of seafarers are known as the Guild," there was a soft motion towards the ship and the men working on the deck, "And I am the Captain, Francis Scott Fitzgerald. I am here to make sure your journey is worthwhile and purposeful."

The boys didn't get to witness Rimbaud reaching out and grabbing the money being held behind Fitzgerald's back as they walked onto the ship.

> On this day, two trunks were delivered to two ships. Both of these ships were stationed at the very same dock. Both of these trunks were similar in every way, except for their contents. 
> 
> One of the trunks held precious cargo that belonged to the Emperor. Lord Fukuzawa Yukichi would travel with this trunk aboard the Wasp, a new frigate. This ship is faster than the Neverland and commanded by Captain Kunikida Doppo, a friend of Lord Fukuzawa. Their destination was Yokohama.
> 
> The other trunk is full of sand. The decoy trunk would go on the Neverland, led by Captain Francis Scott Fitzgerald. This was a slower ship that was much older and rundown compared to the Wasp. This merchant ship was heading straight for Yokohama, taking the longer route to be safe.

#### The Neverland

Men were found all across the deck, spread out as they worked on trying to prepare the ship to leave the dock. The boys walked behind Fitzgerald before losing the blond male. Their eyes looked around before moving forward once more in search of the Captain. The boy with the glasses led the group, leading them through until a sudden hit made him all too aware that he had just run into someone.

"Sorry, I'm lost," was the first thing that fell out of the leading boy's lips.

Brown eyes flit over to look at the three boys, a momentary pause on the saddened look that had been crossing his own face due to the conversation with the older male by his side. Dazai Osamu tilted his head to the side as he finally took note of the state of the boys. His own attire differed greatly from these three, a clear sign that this was indeed the Lord's son. 

The taller redhead with a small amount of stubble gently placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, trying to keep him away from going off in curiosity. The older male held a straight stance, proper clothing adorning his figure. His eyes gazed at the other boys warily, hoping that his charge didn't overwhelm them.

"Boys?" Dazai felt a confused expression cross over his face upon noticing them. He didn't think there would be boys on this ship ride other than him. This was supposed to be a formal ride, and he had only noticed adults around him. Maybe he would be able to enjoy this ride after all.

"We're lost," the voices of the three boys melded as they spoke in unison.

"Boys!" the excited tone of the Lord's son resounded over the deck.

The excitement didn't seem to last long as Fitzgerald appeared once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope that nothing was too ooc for you all. I did keep the names of the characters from you guys because they will all have their proper introductions later on. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing for all of you. It will become clearer later on though. For those who know the characters by heart, you should know who is who just by descriptions alone.
> 
> I may also rewrite a few parts of the fic depending on reader responses and what not. I want everyone to be able to understand it.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed. I am a roleplayer so writing is something I have grown accustomed to, but Chuuya and Dazai are the main characters I write for so the others may be a little wonky.
> 
> I do appreciate any messages and kudos you have to give me. Those are the little things that keep me going, especially since I did write most of this during a huge power outage.
> 
> Have a good rest of your day <3


End file.
